Perfect
by Yukinachan72
Summary: "TG: it doesn't even matter what you look like" "TG: I think your perfect"


[TG] turntechGodhead started pestering [EB] ectoBiologist at 9:00 pm-

TG: yo man  
TG: you ready to do it  
EB: do what?  
TG:ya know ;)  
EB: oh gog dave! don't use that face!  
EB: your scaring me! :'B  
TG: as long as you put your crying bucktooth shit away  
TG: i would be glad to  
EB: fine! :B  
TG: dammit  
TG: what did I just say egbert  
EB: to not put a "crying bucktooth" face  
EB: I followed the rules mine is an ANGRY bucktooth face  
TG: wow  
EB: lol! :B  
TG: since when do you type "lol"  
EB: oh sorry  
EB: i didn't mean to  
TG: uh okay  
TG: your a derp  
EB: shut up dave!  
TG: haha  
EB: we got off subject!  
TG: how  
EB: what did you want to do!  
EB: you asked if I was ready to do it  
EB: what does that mean  
EB: dave…  
EB: why are you not replying to me!  
EB: argh!  
TG: dude are you like a freakin pirate or some shit like that  
TG like a karkat pirate  
EB: just answer me dave!  
TG: what  
EB: what did you want to do!  
TG: you said we were going to webcam today  
TG: man don't you even remember last night  
EB: oh  
EB: yeah  
TG: yeah  
EB: about that…  
TG: yeah  
EB: my webcam uh broke I think  
TG: fuck  
TG: really  
EB: yeah sorry dave…  
TG: man I was really lookin forward to seein your adorb face  
TG: you disappoint me  
EB: hehe sorry!  
EB: dave?  
TG: yeah  
EB: are you skinny  
TG: what the fuck dude  
TG: why is that important  
TG: are you only attracted to skinny men or somethin  
EB: no! no! it's just I was wondering because… I don't know  
EB: just forget it please  
EB: I'm so sorry  
EB that was really rude  
TG: I'm not mad  
TG: just why do want to know  
EB: no reason!  
TG: I think it's because you wanna see my body  
TG: ain't it that egbert  
EB: oh gog dave no! shut up!  
TG: fine  
TG:just tell me why  
TG: come one  
TG: i'm your best bro ya know  
TG: I won't think your weird whatever the fuck your worried about  
TG: please  
EB: no!  
TG: dammit egbert  
TG: you even made a strider say please  
TG: striders never have to ask like this god  
EB: i'm sorry!  
EB: I just can't  
TG: -sigh-  
EB: dave?  
TG: yeah man  
EB: can I tell you something  
TG: what is it  
EB: well it's really  
EB: I mean  
EB: well I guess I wouldn't tell it to anyone but you  
EB: promise not to tell rose?  
TG: promise

TG: are you okay  
TG: what happened  
TG: what's wrong bro  
EB: I have an eating disorder  
TG: what  
TG: really  
EB: yeah  
EB: i'm sorry!  
EB: you must think I'm a freak  
TG: the fuck man  
TG: no  
TG: what do you even mean  
TG: what type of eating disorder  
EB: uhm  
EB: binge eating  
TG: oh  
TG: okay  
EB: you hate me  
TG: the hell I do man  
TG: I don't hate you  
TG: who the fuck would hate you  
TG: you are the most adorable baby i know  
EB: dave! shut up!  
TG: what you asked  
EB: ugh  
EB: just tell me if you think im sick or whatever  
EB: i can handle it  
EB: i know its just so gross that im overweight  
TG: john

EB: im pudgy and gross and i can barely fit in anything!  
TG: dude  
EB: but I tried to stop and its just ugh I can't help it  
EB: everyone just keeps laughing at me  
EB: I wish I wasnt like this dave!  
EB: why do i have to be like this  
TG: bro come on  
EB: why cant i be more like you!  
EB: and be skinny and great with the girls and really popular  
TG: I AM GONNA GO FULL KARKAT ON YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP  
EB: ….  
TG: great got your attention  
TG: now listen closely kay  
TG: you are not disgusting it doesn't matter if your obese or what the fuck ever  
TG: you are perfect john so shush and calm your tits  
TG: and also I hate to say this but  
TG: i am far from popular got zits and weird freckles all over my face  
TG: and I have never had a girlfriend not once  
TG: got that man  
TG: it doesn't even matter what you look like  
TG: I think your perfect  
EB: dave…  
TG: please just hear me out man  
EB: you never had a girlfriend?  
TG: seriously that's all you got after I poured my heart into  
TG: ya know what  
TG: fuck it  
TG: no egbaby I never had one of those hot chickadees your thinkin about  
TG: they aint my type man  
EB: oh…  
EB: im sorry dave  
TG: anyway how bout tomorrow  
EB: tomorrow what?  
TG: webcam  
EB: gog I don't know dave…  
TG: dude you know I aint gonna make fun of you or whatever  
EB: still… I dont want you to see me like this  
TG: well the picture that you sent me of your face  
TG: I think its adorable ;)  
EB: but.. my bodys not  
TG: great see you at 7 tomorrow

[TG] turntechGodhead ceased pestering [EB] ectobiology at 11:25 pm -

Sometimes you just want to punch Dave in the face.

*************************************************************************

Hi guys! I'm sorry about the really short first chapter… but I wanted to save the rest for the next. (hehe That just rhymed Xp ) If you don't like this, please don't comment your hatred. If you do like this, let me know what you want in the future chapters!

Thank you so much! ( ^_^)


End file.
